Wege des Schicksals
by Lord of the Rings Writer
Summary: Manchmal genügt es, einen kleinen Faden im gewaltigen Gewebe der Welt zu verändern, um den gesamten Verlauf der Zukunft umzulenken... Was wäre zum Beispiel geschehen wenn Melkor die Silmaril nicht gestohlen hätte? Eine Geschichte über Feanor und Maed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Das Silmarillion gehört nicht uns, sondern dem hochgeehrten J.R.R. Tolkien. Die Idee ist, so weit ich weiß, unsere.

Rating: PG, in späteren Kapiteln PG-13 

A/n: Diese Geschichte ist in Partnerarbeit entstanden, d.h. ein Teil ist von mir (Finlass) und ein Teil von Nimloth. Kann sein, dass das nicht auffällt, und wenn doch, dann hoffe ich, dass es nicht zu negativ ist.

Und sagt bitte Bescheid, wenn das Rating nicht stimmt.

Der erste Text ist aus dem 8. Kapitel des Silmarillions.

Der zweite Text ist aus dem 9. Kapitel des Silmarillions, allerdings teilweise etwas umgeschrieben.

***

"Denn Feanor wurde nur vom Feuer des eigenen Herzens getrieben, und stets arbeitete er emsig und allein; und Hilfe und Rat hat er von keinem erbeten, der in Aman lebte, ob groß oder klein, nur von der klugen Nerdanel, seiner Gemahlin, und auch von ihr nur für kurze Zeit."

(Silmarillion, Kapitel 6)

"Er war groß, schön und gebieterisch von Angesicht, mit durchdringend klaren Augen und rabenschwarzem Haar, rege und beharrlich in allem, was er unternahm. Wenige haben je durch Rat seine Wege zu ändern vermocht, niemand durch Gewalt." 

(Silmarillion, Kapitel 6)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

....Und in diesem Augenblick kamen Melkor und Ungolianth über die Felder von Valinor geeilt, wie der Schatten einer schwarzen Wolke auf dem Winde über die besonnene Erde streicht; und sie kamen zu den grünen Hügeln von Ezellohar. Dann griff Ungolianths Unlicht den Bäumen an die Wurzeln, und Melkor sprang auf den Hügel, und seinen schwarzen Speer stieß er beiden Bäumen durchs Herz, beide tief verwundend; und der Saft quoll hervor wie Blut und verspritzte auf dem Boden. Ungolianth aber leckte ihn auf, und dann, von einem Baum zum anderen gehend, setzte sie den schwarzen Rüssel an ihre Wunden, bis sie ganz ausgesogen waren; und das Todesgift, das in ihr war, floss in die Adern der Bäume und verdorrte sie an Wurzel, Zweig und Blatt; und sie starben. Und immer noch war sie durstig, und so ging sie zu Vardas Brunnen und trank sie leer; und schwarze Dämpfe rülpste sie hervor, als sie trank, und schwoll zu solcher Größe und Abscheulichkeit, dass Melkor sich fürchtete.

So fiel das große Dunkel über Valinor. Von den Geschehnissen an diesem Tag werden viele im _Aldudénië_ berichtet, das Elemmíre von den Vanya schrieb und das allen Eldar bekannt ist. 

Doch kein Lied und keine Erzählung vermag all das Leid und den Schrecken aufzunehmen, die nun hereinbrachen. Das Licht war fort; doch das Dunkel, das folgte, war mehr als nur ein Verlust des Lichtes. In jener Stunde wurde ein Dunkel gewirkt, das nicht ein Mangel zu sein schien, sondern ein Ding von eignem Leben: hatte doch Tücke es aus dem Licht selber erschaffen, und es hatte Kraft, durchs Auge in Herz und Geist zu dringen und den Willen selbst zu ersticken. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Und es wurde erzählt, dass Manwe einen Rat einberief, und Feanor wurde gefragt, ob er die Silmaril Yavanna geben werde, damit sie die Bäume beleben könne. Feanor jedoch sprach, bitterlich weinend: 

"Der Geringe wie der Hohe kann manches Werk nur einmal vollbringen, und an diesem Werk hängt mein Herz. Ich kann vielleicht meine Steine hergeben, doch nie mehr werde ich ihresgleichen schaffen; und wenn ich sie zerbrechen muss, so zerbreche ich mein Herz, und ich werde erschlagen, als erster von allen Eldar in Aman." 

"Nicht als erster." sagte Mandos, doch zu dieser Stunde verstand noch niemand die Bedeutung seiner Worte. 

Lange herrschte Schweigen, und Feanor brütete im Dunkeln. Er wähnte sich unter Feinden, denn ihm fielen Melkors Worte wieder ein, dass die Silmaril nicht sicher seien, weil die Valar sie besitzen wollten. 

Deshalb rief er laut aus: "Dies tu ich nicht aus freiem Willen! Wenn die Valar mich zwingen, dann weiß ich, wahrlich von ihrer Sippe ist 

Melkor!" 

Da sagte Mandos: "Du hast gesprochen." 

Und Nienna ging auf den Ezellohar und wusch mit ihren Tränen den Schmutz Ungolianths ab, doch während sie noch klagte, kamen Boten aus Formenos. Eine blinde Dunkelheit, so berichteten sie, sei aus dem Norden gekommen, und mit ihr Melkor. Er kam zum Hause Feanors und dort, vor seiner Tür, erschlug er Finwe, den König der Noldor, und vergoss so das erste Blut im Segensreich, denn Finwe allein war vor dem Schrecken nicht geflohen. Danach habe Melkor die Befestigungen von Formenos durchbrochen, und alle Edelsteine, die dort verwahrt waren, genommen. 

Da stand Feanor auf und erhob die Faust vor Manwe, Melkor verfluchend und ihn _Morgoth_, den Schwarzen Feind heißend. Dann lief Feanor fort aus dem Schicksalsring und floh in die Nacht hinaus; denn teuerer war ihm sein Vater als das Licht von Valinor oder das unvergleichliche Werk seiner Hände; und wer von allen Söhnen der Elben und Menschen hätte seinen Vater je höher in Ehren gehalten?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vater?" 

Feanor drehte sich unwillig um und sah seinen ältesten Sohn an der Tür stehen. Ihre Augen trafen sich, glühende Wut und Trauer gegen Müdigkeit und Unsicherheit. Und natürlich war es Maedhros, der als erster wegsah. 

"_Seit er zurückgekehrt ist, ist er noch grimmiger als zuvor. Großvaters Tod hat ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht."_

Tatsächlich hatte sich Feanor seit seiner Heimkehr zurückgezogen und alle Aufgaben und Pflichten von seinen Söhnen erfüllen lassen. Was sein Vater die ganze Zeit alleine getan hatte wusste Maedhros nicht, und er zog es vor, nicht danach zu fragen. Während er seinen Blick durch den Raum, der, abgesehen von der Schmiede, Feanors Arbeitszimmer war, schweifen ließ, entdeckte er auf dem Schreibtisch, auf einem blauen Samtkissen liegend, die drei wertvollsten Juwelen Amans: die Silmaril. Ihr Schein wirkte schwach, trotzdem fragte sich Maedhros, wie er sie zuerst hatte übersehen können. 

"Na ja, wenigstens sie haben wir retten können..." 

Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen, die Meldung von der nahenden Dunkelheit und die Panik die daraufhin folgte. Die Brüder hatten versucht zu retten, was noch zu retten war und während die anderen sich bemühten, die übrigen Leute zu beruhigen und außerhalb der Stadt in Sicherheit zu bringen, hatten Maedhros und Maglor versucht, ihren Großvater Finwe zum Mitkommen zu überreden. 

Und Curufin, er war seinem Namen und seinem Ruf, dem Vater am ähnlichsten zu sein, gerecht geworden. Ob es nun Mut oder Dummheit war, die seinen jüngeren Bruder dazu trieben, in die tiefen Keller von Formenos zu laufen und die Silmaril aus ihrem angeblich sicheren Versteck zu holen, darüber war sich Maedhros nicht einig. Aber glücklicherweise hatte Curufin noch fliehen können, zusammen mit seinen beiden ältesten Brüdern, die es nicht geschafft hatten, ihren Großvater zu retten. 

Nur die Silmaril konnten sie in Sicherheit bringen, nicht jedoch das, was die Noldor am meisten liebten: ihren König Finwe. 

***

by Finlass

Tbc.

So weit, so gut. Wäre nett, falls das jetzt jemand gelesen hat, wenn ihr reviewen könntet^^


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

***

Maedhros lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und schaute nach oben. Finwe war nun in den Hallen Mandos, unwiederbringlich. Der Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle saßen tief und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie das Volk der Noldor sich ohne ihren König fühlen musste.

Eine große Last lag jetzt auch auf seinem Vater, Finwes Sohn, der dieses Volk nun rechtmäßig führen müsste. Maedhros wusste aber auch, wie er dort so stand und seinen Vater beobachtete, dass dies nicht in dessen Willen war.

Erst die aufrührerischen Reden gegen die Valar und jetzt die Vorkommnisse des heutigen Tages. Feanor liebte seine Silmaril mehr als alles andere und dass ihm jemand diese Steine nehmen könnte, war für ihn eine unvorstellbare Qual.

Und nun war sein Vater getötet worden, getötet von Morgoth.

"Vater.." sagte Maedhros wieder, nicht sicher ob er jetzt mit seinem Vater reden konnte. 

Feanor drehte sich hasserfüllt um. 

"Was willst du.." brachte er verzerrt hervor und kniete dann vor dem Podest mit den Silmaril nieder. 

"Mein Werk.." hörte Maedhros ihn flüstern. "Mein Werk und kein lebendes Wesen wird sie mir je nehmen können...MAEDHROS!!" Dieser zuckte unter dem plötzlichen Schrei und der Schärfe der Stimme zusammen. "Mein Vater ist tot...und du...du warst dabei und hättest ihn retten können!!" 

Feanors Stimme brach ab, der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen war von einem auf der anderen Augenblick erloschen. Er brach zusammen, eine Hand nach oben zu den Silmaril gereckt. "Mein Werk...mein Vater..." Er krümmte sich zusammen und seine Lippen öffneten sich zu einem stillen Schrei.

Maedhros zog sich zurück. Er musste einsehen, dass in dieser Situation nicht mit seinem Vater zu reden war. Doch einmal mussten die Umstände geklärt werden, musste gesagt werden wie ihre Zukunft aussehen mochte. Maedhros ging durch die Dunkelheit.

Leise strich der Wind durch die Blätter, doch sehen konnte er die Bäume nicht. Der Wind trug Klagelaute an sein Ohr, Elben, die um das erloschene Licht trauerten und weinten. Maedhros blieb stehen und hielt sein Gesicht in den Wind. Der Kampf und die Geschehnisse des Tages hatten auch beim ihm Spuren hinterlassen.

Der Wind war ungewöhnlich kühl, oder vielleicht kam es Maedhros nur so vor, als er sich erschöpft auf das weiche Gras sinken ließ. Am Himmel strahlten schwach die Sterne, nur ein sehr kümmerliches Licht im Gegensatz zu dem, das sie verloren hatten, aber trotzdem wunderschön... 

Maedhros seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Großvater hatte den Anblick der Sterne immer geliebt... Wie schön musste es damals gewesen sein, dort in Mittelerde, wo es nicht die Fesseln gab, die einen hier banden, wo man tun und lassen konnte was man wollte... Maedhros spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Schnell wischte er sie weg. _"Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr!"_ tadelte er sich selbst und begann dann, eher unbewusst, mit leiser Stimme zu singen, alte Lieder, wie sie die Quendi am Anfang der Zeit unter den Sternen gesungen hatten. Wer hatte sie ihm beigebracht? Maedhros wusste es nicht mehr und es kümmerte ihn nicht. Eine sonderbare Ruhe senkte sich über ihn, etwas, das er seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen...

Es klopfte an der Haustür. Überrascht sah Maglor von seinem Buch auf. Wer konnte das sein? Seine Brüder und Vater kamen fast immer durch die Hintertür herein und Besuch erwarteten sie auch nicht. Es klopfte wieder. Seufzend legte Maglor sein Buch beiseite und öffnete. Ein Elb, den er nicht kannte, stand dort und verbeugte sich. 

"Eine Botschaft für König Curufinwe Feanor. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit." sagte er langsam, das Wort ,König' besonders betonend. Dann überreichte er Maglor eine versiegelte Schriftrolle und verschwand blitzschnell wieder. Erstaunt sah Maglor erst die noch offene Tür und dann die Schriftrolle an. Was war denn nun los? 

Maglor entschloss sich nach langem Zögern, die Nachricht seinem Vater sofort zu überreichen. Er wusste, dass Feanor sicher ungern gestört werden wollte, doch wenn diese Botschaft wirklich so wichtig war... 

Während er die Treppen zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vater hinaufstieg überlegte Maglor, ob er die Schriftrolle vorher lesen sollte, ließ aber schnell wieder von dem Gedanken ab, denn dann hätte er das Siegel brechen müssen, was sicherlich auffällig gewesen wäre. Als er das Zimmer erreicht hatte, bemerkte Maglor verblüfft, dass die Tür offen war. Vorsichtig spähte er in den Raum hinein und sah Feanor auf dem Boden sitzen, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Obwohl er das Kommen seines Sohnes bestimmt gehört hatte, reagierte er erst, als Maglor laut, wenn auch mit zitternder Stimme, seinen Namen rief. Feanor stand auf, wie in Trance, und ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber. 

"Ein... eine Botschaft für dich... Vater." sagte dieser zögernd. 

Feanor nahm die Schriftrolle, öffnete sie langsam und las. Ein Wutschrei entfuhr seiner Kehle. 

"DIESE VERDAMMTEN...!" 

Erschreckt wich Maglor einige Schritte zurück. 

"Was bilden sich diese verfluchten Valar" Feanor spie das letzte Wort förmlich aus "ein wer sie sind? Diese heuchlerischen Kreaturen wollen MEIN WERK!!! Aber sie werden es nicht bekommen! Oh nein..." 

Maglor stand fassungslos auf seinen Vater starrend an der Tür. Feanor begann, wütend, fast wie im Wahn auf seine Hände starrend die Schriftrolle der Valar zu zerreißen. 

"Aber Vater.." entfuhr es Maglor. 

"Du denkst, dass darf ich nicht? Du denkst ich sollte ihrem Wunsch nachgehen, ja? GIB ZU DASS DU DAS DENKST!!" 

Die letzen Worte hatte er geschrieen und Maglor zuckte zusammen. Er kannte seinen Vater gut, wenn er ihn auch nicht so verehrte wie sein Bruder Maedhros, und er wusste wieviel ihm die Steine bedeuteten..

"Nein, sie werden sie nicht bekommen...sie wissen nicht, was mir die Silmaril bedeuten... niemand kann dies nachvollziehen, denn keine Hände schufen ein vergleichbares Werk...das so wunderbar ist wie meins...Nein...Nein...." 

Feanor starrte auf die Fetzen, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen, dann sah er sich im Zimmer um. "Bin ich hier sicher?" flüsterte er. "Werden mich die Valar dennoch zwingen....was waren die Reden Morgoths...die abtrünnigen Reden gegen die Valar...vielleicht durchschaut er sie mehr als jeder andere in Valinor..."

"Vater, was redest du da?" 

Feanor sah erstaunt zu Maglor, so als hätte er ihn schon fast wieder vergessen. "Ich weiß nicht, mein Sohn...ich dachte an Morgoth und an das was er über die Valar sagte..." 

Maglor blieb stumm, unfähig etwas zu sagen, denn er wusste, dass Feanor Melkor eigentlich mehr als alles andere hasste. Aber seine Silmaril schienen eine so große Macht auf ihn zu haben, dass sie selbst dies veranlassen konnten.

Da hörten Maglor und Feanor, dass unten die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand hereinkam. Dann kamen leichte, schnelle Schritte die Treppe hinauf und Maedhros erschien neben Maglor. 

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte er schnell, denn er sah wie es Feanor ging und wie verwirrt sein Bruder war. 

"Die Valar haben ihn erneut um die Steine gebeten...Vater hatte bereits die Gedanken, dass Morgoth doch Recht haben könnte mit seinen Reden..."

Maedhros musste sich beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen Vater gepackt und ihn angeschrieen, dass Melkor niemals Recht hatte und dass Melkor der Feind aller war.

Er versuchte ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln, doch dann ließen Maglor und Maedhros ihn allein. Auch sie beide fühlten die Anstrengung und die Trauer der letzten Tage in den Knochen und wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher als noch einmal die goldenen Tage von Aman zu erleben. Doch dies war für immer vergangen wie es schien.

Als die beiden vor das Haus traten und miteinander sprachen, bemerkte Maedhros, dass auch seinem Bruder stille Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. 

"Was glaubst du, wie es weitergehen wird?" fragt er seinen Bruder und berührte ihn dabei vorsichtig an der Hand. 

"Ich weiß es nicht, Maedhros." 

Eine große Verzweiflung machte sich in Maedhros breit und er hoffte, dass sein Vater eine Entscheidung treffen würde. Feanor würde er niemals in seinem Leben alleine lassen, dazu liebte und verehrte er seinen Vater zu sehr.

***

Tbc.

by Nimloth und Finlass


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Anm. Fin: Oh, das hat tatsächlich jemand gelesen!! *total happy* Danke!!!!!!!

***

Einige Zeit später (wie lange genau es war, war schwer zu sagen, denn ohne das Licht der Bäume fehlte den Elben beinahe jegliches Zeitgefühl) stand Maedhros im dunklen Flur und beobachtete durch den Türspalt seinen Vater. Feanor hastete in seinem Raum herum, nahm dieses und jenes Ding und räumte es woanders hin. Wohin genau, das konnte Maedhros nicht erkennen. Unruhig sah er zu, wie sein Vater sein langes und furchteinflößendes Schwert nahm und aus der Scheide zog. Er begutachtete es kurz, dann schwang er es prüfend einige Male in der Luft. 

"Sollen diese verdammten Valar und ihre Schoßhündchen doch kommen! Mein Werk werden sie nicht bekommen! Oh nein... oh nein... OH NEIN!" 

Damit schleuderte er sein Schwert von sich weg. Es traf die Tür und blieb in dem dunklen Holz stecken.

Erschreckt zuckte Maedhros zusammen als ein Stück der Klinge nur wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf das Holz durchschlug. Kurz darauf ging Feanor zu der Tür und zog das Schwert mit Leichtigkeit -er war ein starker Mann, wieder heraus- wobei er seinen ältesten Sohn bemerkte. 

"Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?" 

"Ich..." begann Maedhros, aber Feanor unterbrach ihn. "Oh nein, sag nichts! Ich weiß was du vorhast! Du willst mich überreden den Valar meine Silmaril zu geben!" 

"Nein, ich..." 

"LÜG NICHT! Ihr alle wollt das! Alle trauert ihr dem verlorenen Licht nach und wollt, dass ich mein Werk opfere, damit ihr es wieder sehen könnt. So ist es doch? Aber warum, warum erschaffen die Valar nicht einfach ein neues Licht? WARUM NICHT? Sie sind doch sonst so allmächtig... Aber das können sie nicht, oder? Ich weiß sie könnten es, aber es ist nicht das was sie wirklich wollen. Sie wollen nur meine Silmaril, sie sind begierig nach ihnen und es schmerzt sie, dass ich sie besitze und in ihrer Erschaffung höheres vollbracht habe, als sie es hätten können. Wahrhaftig, ihre Seelen sind schwarz wie die Morgoths..." 

Maedhros hätte seinen Vater am liebsten angeschrieen, doch er wusste, dass dies Feanor nur noch weiter aufbringen würde. Stattdessen ließ er seine Blicke in dem Zimmer herumschweifen und bemerkte dabei die Tasche, die auf einem kleinen Hocker stand und all die Dinge, die darum verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. 

Halb erstaunt halb wütend sah Maedhros seinen Vater an. 

"Was hast du vor?" 

"Ich gehe." antwortete Feanor ausdruckslos. 

"Wohin?" 

"Glaubst du ich würde dir das sagen? Nur damit du diesen dreckigen Valar verrätst wo sie mich finden können?" 

"Nein. Willst du ganz alleine gehen?" 

"Natürlich." 

"Das ist Wahnsinn! Wa...?" 

"Wage es nicht in einem solchen Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Sohn!" 

Feanors Stimme war so eisig, sie hätte ein Feuer gefrieren lassen können. "Du bist auch nicht besser als deine verdammte Mutter! Ständig müsst ihr mich ermahnen als sei ich ein kleines Kind. Alle ermahnen mich, meine Frau, meine Söhne, die Valar, einfach alle! Schert euch doch in die düsteren Verliese Morgoths, da wo ihr hingehört!" 

"VATER!!" 

Maedhros hatte ebenfalls geschrieen, aber es wurde ihm erst hinterher bewusst, als die Stille nach seinem Schrei ihm in den Ohren klang. 

"Vater.." wiederholte er leiser und Feanor starrte ihn an. "Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst...beherrsche dich!" 

Dieses zu sagen war riskant, aber noch wichtiger war Maedhros, dass sein Vater sich nicht in seinem Wahnsinn verlor. 

"Du willst mir sagen, mich zu beherrschen..? Das willst du? Und dann willst du mir sagen, dass ich meine Steine den Valar überlassen soll? Das willst du?? GIB ES ZU!!!" 

Feanors Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer gequälten Grimasse und Maedhros wendete sich voll Schmerz ab.

"Nein, ich will es dir nicht sagen." 

Feanor drehte sich zum Fenster, doch Maedhros konnte sehen, dass seine Schultern bebte und ein leises Wimmern kam von seinen Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich, Maedhros. Ich liebe dich und du weißt es, ich will dass du es weißt, denn du bist mein Sohn und ich bin dein Vater." 

Maedhros war still geworden. Die letzten Worte seines Vaters hatten etwas in ihm bewegt, und auch Feanor sah nachdenklich in die Flamme einer Kerze am Fenster. 

"Vater...ich liebe dich auch und ich will mit dir gehen! Ich will mit dir gehen, wo auch immer du hingehen magst. Ich will dir folgen, ich will an deiner Seite stehen, was immer geschehen mag und was für dunkle Zeiten auch immer auf uns zukommen mögen. Denn nichts kann schlimmer sein, als hier in diesem zeitlosen, endlosen Dunkel zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können, wissend dass du allein bist, in einem unbekannten Land."

Feanor sah seinen Sohn aufmerksam an, als dieser sprach und auf einmal fühlte er Stolz. 

"Maedhros...verzeih mir!" Er trat ein paar Schritte auf seinen Sohn zu und fasste ihn an die Schulter. 

"Verzeih mir!" 

Maedhros berührte leicht die Hand seines Vaters.

"Natürlich verzeihe ich dir..." 

Feanor schaute ihn danach lange an und suchte nach Worten, doch nichts erschien ihm passend genug. Also schwiegen sie beide eine lange Weile.

Später dann fing Feanor an, von seinen Plänen zu berichten. Nach Mittelerde wollte er ziehen, in das Land aus dem einst die Ersten Kinder nach Aman gezogen waren_. _

"Denn wunderschön und groß muss dieses Land sein, was so fern hinter den Meeren liegt, dass einst die Elben dort erwachten und unter den Sternen wandelten. Dorthin möchte ich ziehen und ein neues Leben beginnen." 

***

Ff.

by Nimloth und Finlass 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht unseres.

***

Es gab nicht viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Feanor wollte nicht, dass noch andere Leute, vor allem seine sechs restlichen Söhne, von seinem Plan erfuhren und ihn begleiten wollten und so musste alles in stiller Geheimhaltung ablaufen. Er hieß seinen Sohn, schnell alles wichtige zusammenzupacken und dann in die Ställe zu kommen, es musste schnell gehen, denn jede verschwendete Sekunde gab den Valar mehr Zeit. Auf dem Weg begegnete Maedhros zufällig Curufin, dem er erzählte, dass er heimlich seinen Cousin Fingon besuchen wolle. Curufin schüttelte nur den Kopf und versprach Stillschweigen, dann ging er wieder seines Weges. 

Maedhros beobachtete die schlanke Silhouette seines Bruders in der Dunkelheit verschwinden und fragte sich, ob es so einfach war, fast alles was man liebte hinter sich zu lassen. 

Als Maedhros kurz darauf in dem Stall ankam, war sein Vater bereits da und hatte ihre beiden Pferde aus den Boxen geholt, Feanors schwarzen Hengst Talvian und Maedhros' rotbraunen Hengst Côrian. Ein letzter Blick von Vater zu Sohn bestätigte beider Entschlossenheit, das Vertraute hinter sich zu lassen und sich ins Ungewisse zu wagen. Feanor sprang auf sein Pferd und kurz darauf tat Maedhros es ihm nach, dann ging es los, auf in die Dunkelheit. Als sich Maedhros ein letztes Mal zu dem Haus umsah, wo er so lange gelebt und so viele glückliche Stunden verbracht hatte und an seine Brüder dachte, spürte er plötzlich, wie ihm etwas heißes die Wangen herunter lief. Tränen? Schon wieder? Schnell wischte er sie weg und sah nach vorne, wo sein Vater aufrecht und äußerlich unbewegt auf seinem Pferd saß. 

Auf einmal drehte Feanor sich zu seinem Sohn um und sah diesem lange in die Augen. 

"Traurig?" fragte er schließlich mitfühlend und Maedhros nickte. Feanor lächelte 

"Irgendwann geht alles einmal zuende, du hast selbst gesehen, was mit dem glücklichen Zeitalter geschehen ist. Es ist nun an der Zeit, etwas zu verändern und wir werden es tun." 

Schweigend ritten sie nebeneinander her. Es war nicht zu hören außer dem Stampfen der Hufe ihrer beiden Pferde und gelegentlich ein Geräusch aus der Natur, ein Windhauch oder ein Vogel, der über sie hinwegstrich. Maedhros hing die ganze Zeit seinen Gedanken nach und spürte, dass es seinem Vater nicht anders ging. Eine große Zeit ging zu Ende, aber eine große Zeit würde auch anbrechen und keiner wusste, was ihnen geschehen würde. Je länger sie durch die Dunkelheit ritten, desto mehr richtete Maedhros seine Gedanken auf die Zukunft und verließ langsam das Haus, in dem er sein bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte, die Welt die er seine Heimat nannte. Auf der einen Seite stimmte ihn dies traurig, auf der anderen Seite machte es ihm das Neue, Unbekannte um einiges leichter.

"Lass uns rasten, Maedhros. Wir sind lange geritten und ich merke, dass ich erschöpft bin." 

Dies waren die ersten Worte, die sie während des ganzen Rittes gesprochen hatten. Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie geritten waren, auch nicht ob es Tag oder Nacht war. In dem Großen Dunkel gab es keine Zeit und zwischen Tag und Nacht war kein Unterscheid. Doch als erCôriansZügel anzog und sich langsam auf den Boden sinken ließ, merkte er wie erschöpft und müde auch er war. Die beiden pflockten ihre Pferde notdürftig an und ließen sich dann an einen Baum gelehnt nieder.

"Wir sind ungefähr 15 Meilen nordwärts geritten. Näher an der Küste sind wir nicht..." sagte Feanor mit einem prüfenden Blick in den Himmel." 

"...aber weiter weg von unseren heimischen Gestaden." Maedhros hielt sein heißes Gesicht in den Wind und merkte ,wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen traten. "Nicht weinen.." scholt er sich selbst aus und wandte sich dann seinem Vater zu. "Welchen Weg werden wir wählen?" fragte er, doch auch Feanor wusste keine direkte Antwort. 

"Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Wir reisen zur Küste Amans und setzen mit einem Schiff über. Dieser Weg ist gefährlich... keiner weiß, wie lang es bis nach Mittelerde ist und welche Dinge uns in der Gegend von Tol Eressea erwarten werden. Auch fehlt uns ein Schiff. Eines in Auftrag zu geben, würde bedeuten, dass andere von unserem Tun erfahren." Feanor schwieg eine kurze Zeit und dachte nach. "Oder wir gehen über die Helcaraxe." sagte er dann bedeutsam und bedächtig. "Ein steiniger, gefährliche Weg, der uns nah an Morgoths Festung bringt."*

"Wenn wir den Wasserweg nehmen, laufen wir Gefahr, von Ulmo entdeckt zu werden, denn er ist Herr des Meeres." gab Maedhros zu bedenken. "Das ist ein hohes Risiko, und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob wir mit der Unterstützung der Teleri rechnen können." 

Feanor nickte mit jenem harten und entschlossenen Blick, den sein Sohn schon so oft gesehen hatte "Also werden wir wohl oder übel den gefahrvollen Weg über den Helcaraxe auf uns nehmen müssen. Möge Eru uns gewogen sein! Nun, da wir entschieden haben denke ich, dass wir ausgeruht genug sind, um weiterzureiten. Die Augen der Valar sind überall und sie werden unsere Abwesenheit sehr bald bemerken. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden." 

Damit stand Feanor auf- der Gedanke an die Valar schien ihn seine Erschöpfung vergessen zu lassen. Talvian schnaubte erfreut als er seinen Reiter kommen sah. Er schien ebenfalls nicht müde - das Pferd war eines der besten Amans, einem König vollkommen würdig, es war schnell, ausdauernd und schien ähnliches Temperament wie sein Reiter zu haben. Daher war es auch der Meinung, dass es möglichst schnell weitergehen sollte. Côrian war da gegensätzlicher Meinung und Maedhros hatte Mühe ihn zum Laufen zu bewegen. Schließlich schaffte er es nach endlosem Zureden und Vater und Sohn ritten hinaus in die endlose Nacht. (Anm. Nîm: Wisst ihr was jetzt cool wär? Feanor guckt in seine Tasche und bemerkt, dass er die Silmaril zuhause vergessen hat... :p) 

Die folgende Zeit bestand hauptsächlich aus schnellem Reiten und kurzen Rasten. Die Landschaft änderte sich nicht wesentlich, grüne Wiesen, einige Hügel und ab und zu ein Wald. Sie ritten grade durch einen solchen, als die Baumreihen plötzlich aufhörten und den Blick freigaben. Links von den beiden Elben lag ein weites Grasfeld und dahinter ging es ein ganzes Stück bergauf, und rechts... rechts war ein dunkelblauer Teppich, in dem sich hell die Sterne wiederspiegelten- das Meer. 

Maedhros, der erst ein- oder zweimal in seinem Leben das Meer gesehen hatte, zügelte sein Pferd und starrte staunend das Wasser an. Wie tief und endlos mochte es wohl sein? Feanor zügelte sein Pferd ebenfalls und Vater und Sohn sahen eine Weile schweigend das Wasser an. 

Irgendwann legte Feanor eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes "Komm, wir müssen weiter! Wir werden sicher noch oft Gelegenheit haben das Meer zu bewundern. _Vielleicht öfter als uns lieb ist..._" Den letzten Satz hatte er nur gedacht. 

Maedhros wandte bedauernd den Blick ab und folgte seinem Vater, der schon wieder aufgebrochen war. Sie ritten den Hügel hinauf, denn, so sagte Feanor, an der Küste lag die Stadt Alqualonde und er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, von den Teleri entdeckt zu werden. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass ab einer Höhe von etwa zehn Metern der weitere Aufstieg für die Pferde unmöglich war, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie auf einem schmalen Pass, der an der meerzugewandten Seite des Hügels verlief, entlangreiten mussten. Feanor fluchte leise, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. 

Bald erblickten sie in der Ferne Lichter, und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in Sichtweite von Alqualonde waren. Die Hafenstadt wurde von tausenden schneeweißen Lampen erhellt, in den sanften Wellen des Ozeans schaukelten jene wunderbaren Schwanenschiffe, für die die Teleri so bekannt waren, alles war friedlich und manchmal hörte man einzelne Stimmen, die fröhlich sangen. Maedhros beneidete sie dafür, es gab nichts was er sich jetzt sehnlicher wünschte als in Frieden leben zu können, doch er wusste, dass dies momentan vollkommen unmöglich war.

Unten in der Stadt blickte einer der Wächter, die seit Morgoths Auftauchen aufgestellt worden waren, den Hügel hinauf....

Mit den scharfen Augen der Teleri erkannte er zwei schemenhafte Gestalten im Dunkel, die auf Pferden ritten. Dies war eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, da Alqualonde eine sehr bekannte und auch beliebte Stadt war. Er ging davon aus, dass auch diese beiden Reiter die Stadt besuchen wollten und er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. 

Maedhros sah immer noch neidisch auf die wunderschöne, weiße Stadt hinab nach der er sich jetzt so sehnte. Doch nur ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Vaters sagte ihm, wie dieser darüber dachte. Nichts würde ihn dazu bewegen, jetzt in diese Stadt zu reiten.

Maedhros seufzte leise und trieb sein Pferd dann wieder an, um neben Feanor zu kommen. Dieser jedoch zügelte Talvian auf einmal und schaute angestrengt in Richtung Alqualonde. 

"Ich hab eine Ungutes Gefühl, mein Sohn. Als würde diese Stadt uns beobachten.." 

Auch Maedhros blieb jetzt stehen, doch er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches fühlen. 

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir diese Stadt schnell hinter uns lassen würde, Maedhros."

Dieser nickte. Sie trieben ihre Pferde zu einem leichten Galopp an und langsam verblassten die Geräusche hinter ihnen, auch wenn immer noch ein sanfter Schimmer das Land um sie umgab.

Maedhros nahm schon Abschied von dieser Stadt, als sein Vater wieder ruckartig stehen blieb.

"Runter vom Pferd, Maedhros, in die Dunkelheit...sei leise!"

Der Wächter am Nordtor war schon müde und freute sich auf die Ablösung. Die ganze Zeit war nichts interessantes vorgefallen und er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Schließlich kam auch der nächste Wachtposten. Anstatt ihn aber mehr oder weniger freudig zu begrüßen starrte er nur angestrengt in die Ferne. 

"Nian hat mir was von zwei Reitern am Horizont erzählt. Sie sind nicht nach Alqualonde gekommen...hast du nichts bemerkt?" 

Hethwyr schüttelte den Kopf, und wollte schon gehen als ein aufgeregter Schrei durch die Nacht hallte. 

"Da sind sie!!"

Mit einem Satz war Hethwyr wieder neben dem Tor. Jetzt erkannte auch er zwei Pferde, die sich schnell durch die Dunkelheit bewegten. Doch plötzlich stoppten sie abrupt und verschwanden in leichten Sätzen hinter einigen Büschen. Die beiden Elben erkannten, dass die Pferde von zwei großen Elben geführt wurden.

In einem kleinen Waldstück kamen Feanor und Maedhros schließlich zum Stehen.

"Was ist überhaupt, Feanor?" fragte Maedhros und schaute seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an. 

Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern strich Talvian gedankenvoll durch die Mähne. Endlich setzte er langsam an zu sprechen. "Wir sind bemerkt worden, ich habe es gefühlt. Wären wir nur nicht so nah an der Stadt vorbei geritten...einige Teleri haben uns bemerkt." 

Maedhros staunte über die Ruhe seines Vater, doch diese währte auch nicht lange. Mit einem Satz war Feanor wieder auf seinem Pferd und bedeutete Maedhros es ihm gleichzutun. "Wir fliehen!! Mehr ins Land, nach Westen. Hoffen wir, dass wir sie abschütteln können denn sie sind schon auf unserer Spur."

Diese Entdeckung machte Hethwyr neugierig, denn es kam wahrlich selten vor, dass Fremde an der Stadt vorbeikamen und sie nicht besuchten. Schnell lief er zu den Ställen und traf auf dem Weg Riael, einen anderen Wächter, dessen Arbeit nun ebenfalls beendet war. "Du hast die beiden Reiter doch auch gesehen, oder? Lass uns nachsehen, wer sie sind!"

  
Als Feanor sich umsah, konnte er in der Ferne drei Schatten erkennen, die sich auf sie zubewegten. Natürlich, sie waren noch weit entfernt und Talvian und Côrian gehörten zu den schnellsten Pferden in ganz Aman, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass gleich etwas passieren würde. 

Talvian schwebte elegant über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, Côrian folgte weit weniger elegant. Springen bei hohem Tempo war nicht seine Stärke. Maedhros wandte seinen Blick kurz nach hinten. Die Gestalten hatten immer noch den gleichen Abstand zu ihnen, nein, sie schienen ein wenig zurückzufallen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf und schaute wieder nach vorne. 

Aber die Frage, wer sie waren geisterte in seinem Kopf herum. Es müssten Teleri sein, oder? Die Valar konnten ihr Verschwinden doch nicht **so** schnell bemerkt haben,_ oder_? Und wie sollten sie so schnell im Verfolgen gewesen sein? Dann fiel Maedhros ein, wie er als Kind einmal Orome auf der Jagt und Tulkas und Nessa beim Rennen beobachtet hatte und das seine erhöhte seine Zweifel. Die Valar waren schnell, wenn sie wollten. **Wenn** sie wollten... Wo waren sie denn gewesen, als Melkor gekommen war? Warum hatten sie ihn nicht fangen können? Hatte Mandos nicht gewusst, dass Finwe erschlagen werden würde? Warum hatte er nichts getan? WARUM NICHT? 

Maedhros schluckte und sah sich noch einmal um. Die Gestalten waren immer noch in etwa dem gleichen Abstand hinter ihnen. Oder kamen sie näher? Er wollte diese Frage grade seinem Vater stellen, als Côrian plötzlich ein Hindernis unterschätzte, etwas zu früh absprang und zwar noch drüber kam, aber dort auf dem Boden ausglitt. Maedhros, der nicht auf so etwas vorbereitet gewesen war, wurde vom Pferd geschleudert und kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf. 

Kurze Zeit lag er benommen auf dem Boden, dann versuchte er vorsichtig, wieder aufzustehen. Aber sobald er seinen linken Fuß belasten wollte, spürte er heiße Schmerzen das ganze Bein hinaufschießen. _"Verdammt!"_

Mittlerweile hatte Feanor, der den Sturz seines Sohnes zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, Talvian gewendet und war nach kurzer Zeit bei Maedhros. Dieser kniete inzwischen auf dem Boden und untersuchte vorsichtig Côrians Beine. Glücklicherweise war das Pferd unverletzt geblieben. Feanor sprang von Talvian ab und rannte zu seinem Sohn. 

"Was ist passiert?" 

"Côrian... ist ausgerutscht." antwortete Maedhros knapp und hielt sich sein schmerzendes Bein. 

Feanor bemerkte dies und fragte besorgt: "Alles in Ordnung?" 

"Na ja, mein Bein..." 

"Zeig mal her!"

"Sie haben angehalten!" stellte Riael erstaunt fest, während Hethwyr sein Pferd weiter antrieb. 

"Los! Das ist unsere Chance!"

  
"Gebrochen." stellte Feanor zähneknirschend fest. "Verdammt!"

"Das.. das tut mir leid. Entschuldigung!" Maedhros sah seinen Vater unsicher an, doch dieser blickte erst nach hinten, dann sah er seinen Sohn liebevoll an. 

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber schau! Da sind sie! Teleri, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte." 

Maedhros drehte sich um und stellte entsetzt fest, wie nah ihre Verfolger in der Zwischenzeit gekommen waren. Fliehen hatte jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, dazu waren sie zu nah. 

*** 

Ff.

*Hat eigentlich irgendjemand eine Ahnung, wo genau Angband liegt?????? Irgendwie ist das auf keiner Karte zu finden.

Anm. Finlass: Ich hab wieder Mist gebaut ^_^. Kann ich echt gut. Und die arme Nîm muss das ausbaden... *lol*

by Nimloth & Finlass 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht unseres. Aber wir geben die Hoffnung noch nicht auf *lol*  
  
***  
  
Langsam stand Feanor auf und hob leicht seine linke Hand. Er hoffte, dass die Teleri ihn so nicht als Feind ansehen würden. Erstaunt zügelten Hethwyr und Riael ihre Pferde und kamen in langsamen Trab auf Feanor und Maedhros, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag zu.  
  
"Bleibt stehen, Fremde!" ließ Hethwyr dann seine Stimme ertönen.  
  
Feanor machte ein paar Schritte auf die beiden Reiter zu, es machte jetzt keinen Zweck mehr zu leugnen, dass man an Alqualonde vorbeigekommen war oder zu fliehen. Schließlich stiegen Riael und Hethwyr ab. Mit ihren scharfen Augen überblickten sie kurz das Geschehen und im stummen Einverständnis bückten sie sich zu Maedhros hinab und tasteten sein Bein ab.  
  
"Es ist gebrochen." stellte Riael dann nüchtern fest und wandte sich zu Feanor. "Wir nehmen euch mit. Wir wissen nicht, was eure Absicht ist, ob sie friedlich oder feindselig oder keins von beiden war und ist. Jedoch ist es unsere Pflicht als Wachtposten der Hafenstadt alle seltsamen Vorkommnisse zu melden. Da einer von euch verletzt ist, werden wir euch freundlich aufnehmen und sein Bein so gut es geht heilen. Dieses bedeutet für uns aber nicht, dass ihr frei von Schuld und Absicht seid."  
  
Feanor nickte schwach, genauso hätte er als König der Noldor auch gesprochen.  
  
Riael beugte sich wieder hinunter und half dem anderen Elb Maedhros auf eins ihrer beiden Pferde zu setzen. Maedhros stöhnte auf, so sehr schmerzte ihn sein Bein. Er verfluchte sich selbst, durch seine Unvorsichtigkeit waren sie in Gefangenschaft geraten. Feanor ritt neben ihm, Côrian am Zügel. Auch der Hengst lahmte leicht, er musste sich wohl auch verletzt haben.  
  
Maedhros sah seinen Vater von der Seite an und bat ihn mit seinen Augen stumm um Verzeihung. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt!" Maedhros nickte. "Doch wäre ich nicht gestolpert..."  
  
"Still jetzt!" zischte ihm sein Vater zu, denn einer der fremden Elben hatte aufmerksam den Kopf gehoben. Feanor schaute nachdenklich vor sich hin und auf einmal wusste Maedhros, warum sein Vater ihn so abrupt zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Er selber machte sich Vorwürfe, ihn überhaupt mitgenommen zu haben, vielleicht überhaupt losgezogen zu sein. Er wünschte sich, etwas tröstliches zu seinem Vater zu sagen doch hatte Angst sich bei Riael oder Hethwyr zu verraten.  
  
Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit erreichte der Trupp das Nordtor von Alqualonde. Die Wachtposten guckten fragend aber nach ein paar schnellen Worten von Hethwyr ließen sie die vier Reiter widerstandslos und ohne aufhaltende Fragen durch.  
  
Langsam ritten sie über das silber scheinende Kopfsteinpflaster, das die schmalen Gassen der Stadt durchzog. Wären sie nicht in dieser schrecklichen Situation gewesen, hätten Feanor und Maedhros diese Stadt geliebt. Sie ritten noch ein lange Zeit durch verwinkelte Straßen und mitten in die Stille hinein bis Feanor leise fragte: "Wohin bringt ihr uns?"  
  
Die beiden Teleri schauten ihn herablassend an. "Zum König der Teleri, Noldo."  
  
"Und ihn?" fragte Feanor mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung seinem Sohn, der regungslos halb sitzend, halb liegend im Sattel hing.  
  
"Ihn bringen wir in unsere Häuser der Heilung, wo ihm geholfen werden wird."  
  
Feanor nickte. Das war alles was er hatte wissen wollen. Er hatte Gewissensbisse, seinen Sohn mitgenommen zu haben und wollte jetzt nur sichergehen, dass die Teleri ihn heilen würden.  
  
Plötzlich hielten sie am Eingang einer kleinen Gasse. "Riael...geh du mit dem Kranken." sagte Hethwyr.  
  
Zum ersten Mal hörten die beiden Noldor einen Namen der beiden. Riael, der kleinere der beiden, mit langem dunklen Haar das hinter den Ohren zu kleinen Zöpfen geflochten war, übernahm auch sofort die Zügel von Maedhros Pferd und die beiden verschwanden in der Seitengasse und waren bald von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.  
  
Von nun an war Feanor vollauf damit beschäftigt, über das bevorstehende Treffen mit Olwe, König der Teleri, nachzudenken. Seine Identität zu verleugnen wäre sinnlos, denn obgleich sich die beiden selten gesehen hatten, war ihm das Aussehen des Königs sehr gut in Erinnerung geblieben, und Feanor zweifelte nicht daran, dass das Gleiche auf diesen ebenfalls zutraf. Außerdem stand Olwe in dem Ruf, ein vorzügliches Gedächtnis zu haben und Feanor seinerseits verachtete das Lügen. Aber er konnte dem König der Teleri auch schlecht den wahren Grund seiner Reise erklären...  
  
Die Straße führte nun zum Hafen hin, vorbei an den kleinen, weißen Häusern der Elben auf ein etwas größeres, jedoch im Vergleich zum Palast der Noldor in Tirion relativ schlicht gehaltenes Gebäude zu. Feanor wusste von seinen früheren Besuchen, dass dies der Wohnsitz König Olwes' war. Hethwyr zügelte sein Pferd, Feanor tat es ihm gleich und die beiden stiegen ab. Während ein anderer Elb die Pferde nahm, gingen die beiden in den ,Palast' hinein.  
  
Im Thronsaal, der mit Perlen, Muscheln und wunderschönen Bildern verziert war, wurden die beiden bereits von Olwe erwartet. Feanor fragte sich, wie dieser von ihrem Kommen erfahren hatte und wieso ihnen sofort eine Audienz gestattet worden war, aber er erhielt nie eine Antwort auf diese Frage. Stattdessen verneigte Hethwyr sich tief vor seinem König, Feanor beließ es bei einer flüchtigen Verbeugung.  
  
"Willkommen!" sprach Olwe würdevoll. Er sah erst Hethwyr, dann Feanor an und machte ein überraschtes Gesicht "Curufinwe Fëanaro, ich bin erstaunt euch hier zu sehen. Ihr habt unsere Stadt lange nicht mehr mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrt. Sagt, welche Geschäfte führten euch hierher?"  
  
Feanor wollte etwas sagen, aber Hethwyr kam ihm zuvor. "Verzeiht, Majestät, aber ich würde gerne als erstes berichten, was vorgefallen ist. Wenn ihr es erlaubt."  
  
Olwe wirkte etwas verdutzt, nickte aber, als Feanor keinen Einspruch erhob. Also berichtete Hethwyr, was geschehen war. Als er geendet hatte, sah Olwe Feanor lange an. "Was dieser Wächter berichtet hört sich seltsam an. Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen?"  
  
Feanor überlegte. Die einzige Ausrede, ein Jagdausflug, was eigentlich häufig vorkam, war Angesichts der Tatsachen, dass erstens niemand so kurz nach der schrecklichen Katastrophe ans Jagen denken würde, zweitens Formenos viel zu weit von Alqualonde entfernt lag und drittens ihre Ausrüstung die falsche war, unglaubwürdig. Also antwortete er schließlich, harscher als beabsichtigt "Meine Geschäfte gehen nur mich etwas an!"  
  
Olwe ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und fragte weiter "Und euer Begleiter? Wer ist er?"  
  
"Mein ältester Sohn." antwortete Feanor wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
"Aha..." Olwe nickte und schien zu überlegen "Maedhros, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dieser kleine rothaarige Junge..." Feanor lächelte und überlegte, wie lange es tatsächlich her war, dass er zum letzten Mal in Alqualonde war. "...der immer mit dem ältesten Sohn eures Bruders Fingolfin gespielt hat, nicht wahr? (Anm.Fin: Ich konnts mir nicht verkneifen...)"  
  
Beim Namen seines Bruders spürte Feanor Wut in sich aufwallen, doch er beherrschte sich. "Das stimmt, Lord Olwe." bestätigte er stattdessen.  
  
Der König der Teleri wirkte zufrieden."Nun, ich denke ihr seid müde. Jarriel" er deutete auf einen anderen neudazugekommenen Elben "wird euch den Weg zu eurem Gemach zeigen. Euer Gepäck wurde ebenfalls dorthin gebracht. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht!"  
  
Als Feanor in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, stellte er fest, dass sein Gepäck durchsucht worden war. Das hieß, sie hatten seine Silmaril entdeckt! Nun würden sie sicherlich die Valar informieren und dann... dann war alles aus... In Sekundenschnelle fasste er einen Entschluss, nahm seine Tasche und kletterte durch das Fenster nach draußen, wo er einem Schatten gleich durch die Gassen huschte. Nun stellte sich die Frage, wo die Häuser der Heilung waren... Von dem Städteaufbau her, wie Feanor ihn kannte, vermutete er, dass sie am sichersten und schönsten Platz der Stadt (nach dem Palast) lagen. Also schlich er dorthin. Einmal wurde er beinahe von einer Gruppe junger Männer entdeckt, die urplötzlich hinter einer Straßenecke auftauchten, doch diese liefen vorbei ohne ihn zu bemerken.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatte er dann gefunden was er suchte- die Häuser der Heilung. Wieder kletterte er durch ein Fenster* und fragte sich in Gedanken, warum das alles so einfach war. Der Raum in dem er sich nun befand war vollkommen in Dunkelheit gehüllt und kein einziges Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Feanor sah viele leere Betten, einige mit Elben belegt, die wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Probleme mit der Dunkelheit hatten und grade schliefen, seinen Sohn aber konnte er nicht entdecken, bis er eine leise Stimme an seiner rechten Seite hörte.  
  
"Vater?"  
  
Da erst bemerkte Feanor, dass er direkt neben dem Bett seines Sohnes stand, der ihn verwirrt anstarrte.  
  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte der jüngere Elb schließlich leise, er hatte das Gepäck seines Vaters bemerkt.  
  
"Wir müssen gehen." antwortete Feanor unverblümt und wünschte sich, sie hätten noch so lange bleiben können, bis die Verletzung seines Sohnes verheilt war. Doch dies war im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass sein Geheimnis wahrscheinlich entdeckt worden war, unmöglich. Maedhros nickte nur.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal los!" flüsterte Feanor "Mittelerde wartet auf uns!"  
  
Maedhros bedeutete seinem Vater zu schweigen, denn er hatte Angst dass man ihr Gespräch mitbekommen würde. Behände warf er die Decke zurück(suspekt!) und setzte sich im Bett auf. Er bemühte sich seine Schmerzen nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen und schlüpfte in die Schuhe, die unter dem Bett standen.(noch mehr suspekt..oiioiioiii...!)  
  
Sein Vater stützte ihn und leise, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen gingen sie auf die Tür des Raumes zu.  
  
Plötzlich schälte sich jedoch ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Im Mondschein, der durch ein Fenster fiel, konnten Feanor und Maedhros erkennen, dass es sich um Hethwyr handelte .Feanor griff wie im Reflex zu seinem Bogen und richtete einen Pfeil auf den Elb. "Lass uns durch!" zischte er, kaum hörbar.  
  
Doch Hethwyr hob nur beschwichtigend eine Hand. "Ich halte euch nicht auf. Ich habe euer Gespräch mit angehört. Ich möchte euch nach Mittelerde folgen, Noldo."  
  
Langsam und ohne den Elb aus den Augen zu lassen ließ Feanor seine Waffe wieder sinken. Er war zu verblüfft, um noch anders reagieren zu können. "Das ist eine Falle." sagte Maedhros da leise. "Das kann nur eine Falle sein."  
  
Hethwyr schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte dann eine kleine Handbewegung. Sogleich stand Riael neben ihm.  
  
"Wir möchten euch begleiten. Das Leben in Aman ist trostlos, dunkel. Mittelerde ist das unbekannte Land jenseits des großen Meeres und wir möchten es kennenlernen." sagte er und schaute Feanor und Maedhros auffordernd an. Feanor blickte sich in dem Raum, in welchem sie standen um und kurzerhand bedeutete er allen dreien ihm zu folgen.  
  
Vor dem Palast, im Hof, setzten sie ihr Gespräch fort. "Wie können wir wissen, dass ihr uns nicht dem König verraten werdet? Wie können wir wissen, wie ernst es euch ist?"  
  
Hethwyr schwieg. "Gar nicht." sagte er dann langsam und bedächtig. "Doch ihr könnt euch in unsere Lage versetzen und versuchen zu verstehen, warum uns Aman nichts mehr geben kann. Ihr mögt eure Gründe haben, wir haben unsere. Doch wir alle wollen das Gesegnete Land hinter uns lassen, und das verbindet uns."  
  
Feanor sagte nichts. "Die Überquerung. Wir nehmen zusammen ein Schiff und niemand wird uns oder euch verdächtigen, denn wir sind aus Alqualonde. Wir reiten noch diese Nacht los."  
  
Die Sache mit dem Schiff brachte Feanor zum Nachdenken. Er ging mit Maedhros ein paar Schritte von den Teleri weg und wechselte ein paar kurze Worte mit ihm. Gerade in Maedhros Situation war es von großem Vorteil, wenn sie nicht den gefährlichen Weg über die Helcaraxe nehmen mussten.  
  
"Ihr könnt mit uns kommen!" sagte Feanor dann schließlich zu Hethwyr und Riael, die die Erlaubnis mit einem Kopfsenken hinnahmen. Sogleich gingen die beiden zu den Ställen, wo ihre eigenen Pferde mit Talvian und Côrian untergebracht waren.  
  
Solange Vater und Sohn dort alleine in der Dunkelheit saßen, sprachen sie kein Wort. Sie waren beide im Innersten froh, dass sie nicht mehr allein auf sich gestellt waren. Andererseits wussten Hethwyr und Riael noch nichts von den Silmaril ,dem eigentlichen Grund ihrer Flucht und zumindest Feanor wollte, dass es noch eine Weile so blieb.  
  
Bald kamen die zwei neuen Weggenossen mit den Pferden und einigen Bündeln zurück. Ohne weiteres Aufhaben schwangen sie sich auf die Pferde, Maedhros mit einiger Hilfe, und ritten schweigend in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
Schon kamen die Lichter des Hafens in Sicht und die vier Gefährten ritten langsam heran. Man beachtete sie kaum und Feanor und Maedhros waren jetzt wirklich froh, mit den beiden hier bekannten Teleri zu sein, bei denen niemand etwas Abtrünniges vermuten würde. Die beiden grüßten freundlich die Schiffer und hielten schließlich bei einem hochgewachsenen Elben mit flachsblondem Haar, der aussah als hätte er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens zu See verbracht. Leise sprach Riael mit ihm und der Elb brachte sie zu einem kleinen, aber stabilen Schiff, das grade genug Platz für sie alle bot.  
  
Die Wellen rollten seicht an den Strand, brachen sich weiter entfernt tosend an den Klippen und überall schimmerte samten der tiefblaue Himmel Amans. Nur das Klappern der Pferdehufe war zu hören als Feanor, Maedhros, Riael und Hethwyr ihr Schiff betraten.  
  
***  
  
Ff.  
  
*sag mal, haben Elben Fensterscheiben? Wenn ja wäre das ungünstig...  
  
by Nimloth&Finlass 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht unseres. Und das wird es wohl auch nie werden. Schade eigentlich... andererseits... die Verantwortung für so viele Elben, Menchen, Zwerge, Hobbits, Orks, Ents etc. zu übernehmen...

***

Hethwyr begab sich an die Segel und löste sie. Riael ging zum Steuer und nahm Kurs von der Bucht weg auf. Feanor kümmerte sich um seinen Sohn, der von Schmerz gezeichnet an der Bootswand niedergesunken war. 

Langsam glitt das Boot über das ruhige Wasser und schon bald war nichts mehr von dem Lärm des Hafens zu hören, wenngleich immer noch der sanfte Schein der Laternen die Wellen erleuchtete.

Feanor stand nachdenklich am Bug des Schiffes und hatte die Hände auf die Bootswand gestützt. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Ulmo ihre Reise nicht entdecken würde und das Meer ihnen wohlwollend gesinnt war.

Riael und Hethwyr unterhielten sich leise über ihrer Kurs und Feanor war froh, damit nichts zu tun zu haben. Er schaute sich zu Maedhros um, der sich an der Bootswand niedergelegt hatte und schlief. Auch Feanor suchte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Nach einer Zeit die er nicht bemessen konnte, wurde er wieder wach.

In der Ferne sah er beim Aufrichten die Lichter der Elbeninsel Tol Eressea schimmern und ging zu Hethwyr, der grade am Steuer stand.

"Sind wir außer Sichtweite?" fragte er ihn. 

"Natürlich nicht...aber ein anderer Weg ist ein zu großer Umweg für uns."

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns entdecken werden." bemerkte Riael, der eben dazugekommen war. "Und selbst wenn, was würde sie das interessieren? Sie sind sicher zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt." In seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch Bitterkeit mit. Feanor fragte sich, woran dies liegen konnte. "Mir macht etwas anderes Sorgen." sprach Riael weiter "Ein Sturm braut sich zusammen, ich fühle es."

Schwachsinn, hätte Feanor beinahe gesagt. Während er auf die Reling ging, um seinen Sohn zu wecken- wenn es wirklich ein Unwetter gäbe war der Platz an der Bootswand einer der unsichersten, den es auf dem ganzen Schiff gab - wunderte er sich, was mit ihm los war. Früher hätte er solche Gedanken nicht gehabt. Früher... früher, als noch alles anders war... Etwas huschte durch Feanors Geist, ein Bild von neun Gestalten- seine so früh verstorbene Mutter Míriel, seine geliebte Ehefrau Nerdanel, seine sechs in Aman bleibenden Söhne, und Finwe, sein Vater, den er über alles in der Welt geliebt hatte... Sie alle waren so weit weg... unerreichbar... wie er sich wünschte, bei ihnen sein zu können, nicht hier draußen auf dem dunklen Meer, ständig auf der Flucht, ohne Rast und Frieden... 

"Vater? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Maedhros' besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

"Natürlich." erwiderte Feanor und stellte sich neben seinen Sohn, der, mit beiden Händen auf die Reling gestützt dastand. Er schien schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder wach zu sein. 

"Schau!" sagte Maedhros nach kurzer Zeit "Dort hinten, im Norden, da sind Wolken..." 

Tatsächlich waren weit hinten, beinahe außer Sichtweite, Wolken aufgezogen. Riaels Theorie von dem Sturm schien plötzlich gar nicht mehr so abwegig. 

"Riael meint, es braue sich ein Sturm zusammen." bemerkte Feanor "Es wäre besser wenn du..." 

Eine einzelne kräftige Windböe und eine kurz darauf folgende riesige Welle ließen das Schiff gefährlich schwanken. 

"Wenn ich was?" erkundigte sich Maedhros in einem Tonfall, den sein Vater nicht zu deuten vermochte. 

"Wenn du dich nicht so nah an der Reling aufhältst." meinte Hethwyr, der seinem Freund das Steuer überlassen hatte und sich nun an den Segeln zu schaffen machte. Keiner der beiden Noldor hätte sagen können, was genau er tat, sie verstanden sich nicht auf die Schifffahrt. Ehrlichgesagt waren weder Feanor noch Maedhros je auf einem Schiff gewesen. 

Der Wind wurde spürbar stärker und das Wasser immer unruhiger. Bald schon zogen die Wolken über sie hinweg und verdeckten die Sterne. Feanor erkundigte sich bei Hethwyr, ob er irgendwie behilflich sein könne, aber der Teleri schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Person mit so geringen Schifffahrtskenntnissen wäre momentan eher eine Last als wirkliche Hilfe. Daher wies Hethwyr Feanor an, ruhig zu bleiben und sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern.

Und dann kam er, der Sturm....

Er kam mit solcher Wucht, dass Feanor und Maedhros sich nur noch auf den Boden geworfen fühlten und versuchen konnten, sich irgendwie an den Planken festzuklammern. Riael hielt tapfer am Steuer aus und versuchte das Schiff vor dem Kentern zu bewahren.

Das Meer war schwarz, auf den peitschenden Wellen tanzte grauer Schaum. Der pechschwarze Himmel wurde von grellen Blitzen zerrissen, die eine Wolkenwand beleuchteten, die sich bis zum Horizont zog. Mit letzter Kraft zogen Hethwyr und Riael die Segel ein. Das Schiff wurde hin- und hergeworfen, ächzte, die Planken stöhnten unter jedem neuen Schlag.

Feanor hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst: Angst um sein Leben, um seine Steine und am Allermeisten um seinen Sohn. Er war die letzte vertraute Person die ihm von allen, die er liebte, geblieben war und er hatte schrecklich Angst seinen Sohn jetzt auch noch zu verlieren, in diesem Sturm. Solche Gefühle waren völlig neu für und sie verwunderten ihn auch. Wenn er aber zu Maedhros hinübersah, der sich krümmte und festklammerte, dann fühlte er immer einen neuen Stich im Herzen. Er würde jetzt gerne etwas tun, doch er wusste nicht was.

Mittlerweile hatten auch die Teleri das Steuer aufgegeben und versuchten, sich auf dem Schiff halbwegs in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Pferde rissen panisch an ihren Stricken und bäumten sich wie im Wahnsinn auf. Langsam, und immer Halt suchend, kroch Feanor zu ihnen hinüber und flüsterte ihnen ein paar beruhigende Elbenworte zu. Tatsächlich wurden die Pferde stiller und lauschten seiner Stimme_. "Gwaun daw anor feanol." (dt. Vergangene Finsternis, strahlende Sonne)_ (Anm. Nîm: Gwaun heißt vergangen,ich habs mal angepasst,OK?)

Auch Feanor selbst wurde ruhiger und seine Panik, seine Verzweiflung legte sich. Er sah zu Maedhros hinüber, der unbewegt auf den Planken lag. Feanor stieß einen Schrei aus. Er wollte zu seinem Sohn, ihm helfen. Da traf ein erneuter Wellenschlag das Schiff. Feanor wurde mit solcher Kraft gegen die Bootswand geschleudert, dass er in die Dunkelheit hinabsank und nichts mehr sah und hörte.

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, als Hethwyr und Riael endgültig jede Kontrolle über das kleine Schiff verloren. Es war nur noch ein Spielball der immer größer werdenden Wellen. 

"Ich habe noch nie solch riesige Wellen gesehen!" rief Hethwyr, doch der Wind verschluckte seine Stimme beinahe vollkommen. 

Riael nickte, er hatte seinen Freund trotzdem verstanden, und suchte nach den beiden Noldor. Er fand sie schnell. Maedhros klammerte sich mit einer Hand an irgendetwas, der Teleri konnte nicht erkennen was genau es war, mit der anderen hatte er den Arm seines Vaters gepackt und verhinderte so, dass dieser einfach von Bord geschleudert wurde. Mehr konnte der Elb jedoch nicht tun, denn auch er war beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte. Riael seufzte. Gerne hätte er den beiden Noldor geholfen, doch dies war im Augenblick unmöglich. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass der Sturm bald ein Ende fand. 

Maedhros blinzelte. Um ihn herum war es dunkel, doch es war eher beruhigende als eine erschreckende Dunkelheit. Das grausame Schwanken des Bootes hatte aufgehört, das Getöse der Wellen war versiegt, nur noch ein sanftes Plätschern war zu hören. Scheinbar hatten sie den Sturm gut überstanden. Als er sich aufrichtete stellte er verwirrt fest, dass es nicht die Schiffsplanken waren, auf denen er gelegen hatte, sondern etwas weiches, körniges. 

Sand! 

Moment mal, wieso Sand? Maedhros ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er sah das Meer, so ruhig, als würde es noch nicht einmal ansatzweise den Begriff ,Sturm' gehört haben, er sah den hellen Sandstrand, der sich schier endlos nach Norden und Süden erstreckte, er sah eine grasbewachsene Ebene und einen Wald hinter sich und die Sterne über sich. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick, doch den Elben erfüllte es mit Besorgnis. Wo war er? Wie kam er hierher? Und vor allem: Was war mit seinem Vater passiert? 

Das letzte woran Maedhros sich erinnern konnte war, dass er verzweifelt versucht hatte, nicht von den gewaltigen Wellenschlägen von Bord geworfen zu werden, und er hatte sich bemüht, Feanor zu beschützen. Hatte er etwa versagt? War sein Vater den Tiefen des Meeres zum Opfer gefallen? Hatte er durch sein Versagen seinen Vater getötet? 

__

"Oh Ilúvatar! Bitte lass es nicht so sein!" betete Maedhros still. Dann sah er direkt neben sich einen hellen Schimmer. Er streckte die Hand aus und griff danach. Es war ohne Zweifel ein Edelstein. Er brauchte gar nicht näher hinsehen um festzustellen, dass es sich um einen der Silmaril handelte. Bei diesem Anblick begann der älteste Sohn Feanors zu weinen.

Lange lag er auf dem weichen,warmen Sand und hielt den immer noch glühenden Stein fest umklammert. Er konnte nicht sagen,wieviel Zeit er dort so verbracht hatte: In Verzweiflung,Angst und Trauer.

Er hatte einen Silmaril, doch wo waren sein Vater und Hethwyr und Riael? Die Vorstellung, ganz allein zu sein, machte ihm Angst. Größere Angst, als er sie je verspürt hatte.

Irgendwann versiegten jedoch auch seine bitterlichen Tränen, so als wäre er von innen heraus vertrocknet. Zitternd lang er jetzt auf dem Sand, keuchte von Zeit zu Zeit und bohrte mit den Fingern in sein Fleisch, hielt den Stein an sich gepresst.

Plötzlich, als schon jeglicher Lebenswille aus ihm gewichen war, spürte er wie ihn jemand vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte. Er fuhr erschreckt herum, aber dennoch schutzlos gegen einen eventuellen Angriff, denn Pfeil und Bogen hatten sie auf dem Schiff verloren.

Es war sein Vater. Feanor stand dort und sah ihn ungläubig an. Maedhros spürte eine gewaltige Erleichterung aufsteigen. Doch sein Vater sagte nichts und auf einmal veränderte sich seine Miene. Maedhros schaute ihn erschreckt an. Feanor stand ruckartig auf, sein Gesicht zu einer furchtbaren Grimasse verzerrt. 

"Gib mir den Stein!!" zischte er und streckte seine Hand verlangend nach Maedhros aus. "Den Stein.." und er kam einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu. 

Dieser wich zurück, stolperte und blieb wieder liegen. "Ich...Ich..." brachte er nur hervor und vermied den Anblick von Feanors Qual. 

Da schrie Feanor seine Wut heraus, schrie in die Stille, schrie seinen Sohn an. Er packte ihn hart an der Schulter und entriss ihm den Stein.

Maedhros blieb mühsam stehen und schließlich griff er Feanor an den Schultern und stieß ihn kraftvoll in den Sand. Dort blieb Feanor schließlich liegen,leise wimmernd mit dem Silmaril in der Hand. Er streckte eine Hand nach Maedhros aus und dieser kniete sich neben ihn. 

"Es tut mir Leid.." flüsterte er. 

"Ich dachte, du seist tot." erwiderte Maedhros. "Ich hatte nur den Stein...nie habe ich solche Verzweiflung erlitten." 

Feanor sah seinen Sohn ernst an und sagte nichts mehr.

"Was ist mit Hethwyr und Riael?" fragte Maedhros schließlich nach einem langen Schweigen. 

"Ich habe sie nicht gesehen." antwortete Feanor. "Ich wünsche mir so sehr, sie noch einmal wiederzusehen." 

"Sag sowas nicht...das werden wir."

Schließlich sank auch Maedhros in den Sand und schlief erschöpft nach all den Strapazen ein.

***

Ff.

by Nimloth & Finlass


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht unseres.  
  
A/n: Uah... Tausendfachen Dank an Earonn für die Review!!!! *freu* Keine Sorge, Hethwyr und Riael kommen auf jeden Fall noch vor.  
  
***  
  
Riael fand sich wieder auf dem Land. Ungläubig bestaunte er den feinen Sand und die Sterne über ihm. Hethwyr lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt und er kroch zu ihm hinüber. Hethwyr hatte die Augen noch geschlossen und so sprach er seinen Namen. Mühsam öffnete Hethwyr schließlich seine Augen.  
  
"Wir sind in Mittelerde, Hethwyr." flüsterte Riael und half ihm, sich aufzurichten.  
  
Hethwyr war noch schwach und so setzten sie sich in den Sand. "Was ist mit Feanor und Maedhros?"  
  
"Sie sind nicht hier." sagte Riael leise.  
  
Hethwyr versank in Schweigen und auch Riael wusste nichts zu sagen. Zuviele Strapazen hatten sie hinter sich lassen müssen. "Unsere Pferde sind tot, umgekommen im Sturm." sagte Hethwyr schließlich und groß war sein Schmerz, denn er hatte seinen Hengst geliebt.  
  
Auch Riael fühlte bei dem Gedanken an die Pferde große Traurigkeit in sich aufwallen. Wie hatten sie die Tiere bloß mit auf diese gefährliche Reise nehmen können? Wie hatten sie so unverantwortlich sein können? Nun hatten sie den Preis dafür bezahlen müssen...  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden Teleri die Kraft und den Willen aufbringen konnten, aufzustehen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hethwyr, und in seiner Stimme klang immer noch Traurigkeit mit.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten versuchen, Feanor und seinen Sohn zu finden. Falls sie noch leben..." antwortete Riael leise.  
  
Hethwyr nickte nur still und die beiden liefen niedergeschlagen los, in Richtung Norden, aber immer am Meer entlang. Warum sie grade diesen Weg einschlugen wusste keiner von beiden genau. Sie folgten einfach ihrem Gefühl. Wenige Meilen weiter fanden sie ein Stückchen weißes Holz, das zweifellos zu ihrem Schiff gehörte. Hethwyr hob es vorsichtig auf und betrachtete es mit bedrücktem Blick.  
  
"Heißt das...?" fragte Riael leise.  
  
Der andere Elb nickte. "Ja, ich befürchte, dass unser Schiff durch den Sturm zerstört wurde." antwortete er mit fast tonloser Stimme.  
  
Die beiden liefen weiter und etwas später fanden sie dann ihr Schiff. Oder besser, das was davon noch übrig war. Der Strand war steiniger geworden und das weiße Wrack des Schiffes lag zwischen einer Ansammlung von Felsbrocken.  
  
"Ai, was für ein Unglück!" rief Hethwyr, und das war es auch, denn wäre das Schiff nur wenige Schritt weiter gestrandet, dann wäre es wohl noch relativ heil gewesen. Die beiden Elben kletterten nun zwischen den Felsbrocken hindurch zu dem traurigen Wrack. Dort angekommen standen sie eine Weile still da, die Köpfe gesenkt und jeder in seine Gedanken versunken.  
  
Irgendwann brach aber Riael das Schweigen und murmelte "Nur Iluvatar allein kennt unsere Wege und wenn es sein Wille war, das Schiff zu zerstören, dann wird es gut so sein." Seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so überzeugend wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.  
  
"Wir sollten hier nicht weiter herumstehen." sagte Hethwyr und begann, den Boden rund um das Schiff mit seinen Blicken zu durchsuchen. Riael tat das gleiche und bald hatten die beiden Elben gefunden was sie suchten- zwischen den Trümmern und den Felsen lagen einige ihrer ,Gepäckstücke'. Die Teleri fingen nun damit an, alles was sie fanden zusammenzutragen und hatten auch bald einen beachtlichen Haufen aufgestapelt. Schließlich ließen die beiden sich neben dem Schiff nieder und Hethwyr entfachte ein Feuer aus ein wenig trockenem Treibholz. Etwas zu essen gab es nicht, denn ihre Nahrungsvorräte waren entweder irgendwo in den unendlichen Weiten des Meeres verschollen oder viel zu aufgeweicht um noch essbar zu sein. Also saßen die beiden Teleri schweigend am Feuer und genossen einfach nur die wohlige Wärme, die jedoch nicht vermochte, die Schatten in ihren Herzen zu vertreiben.  
  
"Hethwyr, schau mal!"  
  
Hethwyr blinzelte. War er eingeschlafen? Es schien so... Er setzte sich hin und sah Riael, der scheinbar den Haufen ,Gepäck' durchsucht hatte. Er hielt eine Schatulle in der Hand, dunkelblau und rot, mit wunderbaren Schnitzereien verziert und von einem, nunmehr zerbrochenen, Schloss verschlossen.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Hethwyr erstaunt.  
  
"Es muss einem der beiden Noldo gehören, Feanor, denke ich. Doch schau!"  
  
Riael öffnete das Kästchen und heraus drang ein heller Schein. Es schien den beiden Teleri eine Erinnerung aus früheren Tagen, doch die konnten sie nicht greifen. Sie wussten, dass sie dieses Licht, das nun die Dunkelheit erhellte, schon früher gesehen hatten, nur wo?  
  
Lange betrachteten sie ehrfürchtig die beiden Steine, die sanft in dem Kästchen eingebettet lagen. Das Licht rief Erinnerungen in ihnen hervor,die angenehm waren und Frieden versprachen. Schließlich sagte Hethwyr langsam, wie aus einem Traum erwacht:"Das Licht der Bäume, Riael. Das Licht der Bäume von Valinor liegt in diesen Steinen."  
  
Riael schreckte auf und ließ fast einen der beiden Steine fallen. "Das ist es. Das Licht der Bäume Telperions und Laurelins...aus guten Tagen."  
  
"Die Silmaril. Ging nicht in Alqualonde das Gerücht um, der Sohn des Hohen Königs der Noldor hätte ihr Licht verwirkt und..." Hethwyr brach ab. "Es sind die Silmaril und Feanor ist Curufinwe." Mit einem mal ließ er den Stein zurück in das Kästchen gleiten. "Ich will sie nicht länger berühren. Man sagt, Feanor gebe sie nicht her um die Bäume zu erleuchten."  
  
Riael stand auf, den Stein immer noch in der Hand. "Sie sind wunderschön."  
  
Hethwyr betrachtet ihn aufmerksam und als ihm die Miene seines Freundes allzu verzückt wurde nahm er ihm sanft den Stein aus der Hand und schloss ihn wieder in dem Kästchen ein. "Es ist besser, wenn keiner sie zunächst sieht. Wir wissen nicht viel über sie und Feanor."  
  
"Aber sie werden der Grund für seine und Maedhros' Reise sein. Die Valar verlangten sie von ihnen und wenn sie wirklich so eine Macht auf Feanor ausüben..." Das war Riael gewesen und er schaute gedankenverloren auf die unendliche Weite des Meeres. Hethwyr nickte.  
  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Strandes waren Elben aus dem Gebüsch aufgetaucht, mit gespannten Bogen. Mit langsamen, wachsamen Schritten kamen sie von allen Seiten auf Riael und Hethwyr zu. Die beiden hoben die leere Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie nicht bewaffnet waren und in Frieden da waren. Jedoch änderte das nichts an der kampfbereiten Haltung der anderen Elben.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?" fragte einer dieser schnell. "Antwortet wahrheitsgemäß." *  
  
"Wir...wir sind Riael, Rogarmôns Sohn und Hethwyr, Galeth' Sohn)aus Alqualonde. Wir kommen mit friedlichen Absichten."  
  
"Und was sind eure Absichten?"  
  
Immer noch war der Bogen bis zum Anschlag gespannt, die Pfeile lagen ohne ein Zittern auf der Sehne.  
  
"In Aman herrschen traurige Zeiten. Das Licht unserer geliebten Bäume ist erloschen, es herrscht die große Dunkelheit. Hethwyr und ich wollten diesen entfliehen und hier ein neues Leben beginnen. Zwei Freunde waren mit auf unserem Weg, doch ein Sturm hat uns an der Küste Beleriands getrennt. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind."  
  
Einer der Elben machte ein kleines Zeichen mit der Hand und endlich ließen sie nacheinander den Bogen sinken. "Seid Willkommen. Ich bin Targon, Forings Sohn. Ich bin einer der Avari und habe das sagenhafte Licht nie gesehen, doch groß muss euer Leid sein. So kommt mit uns. Wir werden eure Freunde finden und auch sie sollen mit uns leben."  
  
Erleichtert begannen Hethwyr und Riael damit, die wichtigsten Sachen aus den gefundenen Habseligkeiten herauszusuchen. Eher unbewusst nahm Hethwyr auch das Kästchen mit den Silmaril an sich.  
  
"Wir sollten uns aufteilen, damit wir eure Freunde schneller finden können. Diese Küste befindet sich zwar unter unserer Kontrolle, doch hin und wieder tauchen verstreute Banden Orks auf."  
  
Riael und Hethwyr wechselten einen entsetzten Blick. Sie hatten in alten Erzählungen bereits von Orks gehört, doch dass die Valar diese nicht vernichtet hatten war ihnen bisher undenkbar erschienen. Targon wies nun einige seiner Leute an, nach Süden zu wandern und dann brach er selbst zusammen mit Hethwyr, Riael und einigen anderen Elben in Richtung Norden auf.  
  
Feanor erwachte erfrischt aus einem langen Schlaf. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Der Himmel war immer noch dunkel, die See ruhig und auf dem Strand und im Wald war keine einzige Bewegung zu sehen. Neben sich erkannte er die reglose Gestalt seines Sohnes. Maedhros schien noch zu schlafen. Lächelnd stand Feanor auf, ging einige Schritte auf den Wald zu und sammelte etwas Holz. Nachdem er an den Strand zurückgekehrt war, grub er ein längliches, flaches Loch in den Sand und schichtete etwas davon zu einem Haufen, in Richtung Wald gelegen war, auf. In die kleine Grube legte er einige Stückchen Holz und es gelang ihm schnell, ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen. Der Sandhaufen würde es vor unwillkommenen Beobachtern schützen.  
  
Feanor lehnte sich nun zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich die Sterne. Ihr Glanz wirkte kalt, im Gegensatz zu dem für immer verlorenen Licht der Bäume, doch auch sie hatten etwas beruhigendes an sich. Wie musste es gewesen sein, damals, als die ersten der Quendi am Cuiviénen erwachten? Hatten auch dort die Sterne so hell gestrahlt, oder sogar heller noch?  
  
Mit dieser Frage wurde sein Geist von Erinnerungen überschwemmt, alten Geschichten, denen er oft gelauscht hatte als Nerdanel, seine geliebte und verhasste Frau, sie ihren Kindern erzählt hatte. Oder es war sein Vater gewesen, der sie erzählt hatte. Er hatte zu jenen Eldar gehört, die am Cuiviénen geboren waren und der junge Feanor hatte seine mitreißenden Erzählungen immer geliebt. Jetzt würde er nie wieder diese wundervollen Geschichten hören können, denn Finwe war nun in Mandos und es würden Alter vergehen, bis sie sich wiedersehen könnten, vielleicht würden sie es auch nie wieder. Bei diesem Gedanken kamen Feanor plötzlich Tränen. Erst bemerkte er sie gar nicht, doch dann war er froh über sie. Er hatte nicht geweint, als er vom Tod seines geliebten Vaters erfahren hatte und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er es immer noch nicht getan. Nun entlud sich seine gesamte Trauer über den Verlust des Lichts, das, was er in Aman hinter sich gelassen hatte und vor allem den Tod seines Vaters, auf einmal und lange Zeit lag er einfach nur so im Sand, seine Umgebung vollkommen vergessend.  
  
Irgendwann aber spürte er, wie ihn jemand sanft berührte und seinen Namen flüsterte. Wie in Trance richtete Feanor sich auf, das Gesicht immer noch tränenüberströmt, und sah in Maedhros' besorgtes Gesicht. Eine kurze Weile lang sprach keiner von beiden, dann streckte Feanor langsam seine Hände nach seinem Sohn aus, zog ihn zu sich heran und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Maedhros." flüsterte Feanor leise "Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."  
  
"Ich dich auch, Vater." erwiderte Maedhros und auch ihm liefen plötzlich Tränen über das Gesicht. Als er sie bemerkte, wischte er sie schnell weg.  
  
Etwas später saßen Vater und Sohn nebeneinander neben dem Feuer und beobachteten gedankenverloren das Tänzeln der Flammen. Feanor begann leise, ein Lied zu singen und schnell stimmte Maedhros mit ein. Keiner der beiden konnte so schön singen wie Maglor es konnte, doch es erinnerte die beiden an frühere, glücklichere Zeiten. Beinahe vergaßen sie, wo sie waren, beinahe glaubten sie sich in Aman, unter dem warmen Licht der Bäume sorglos zusammensitzend.  
  
Erst ein plötzliches Geräusch brachte die beiden wieder in die Realität zurück. Etwas raschelte, dann erklangen Schritte. Feanor sprang auf und blickte sich hastig um. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Maedhros sah unsicher, fast schon ängstlich, zu seinem Vater auf und wünschte sich, aufstehen und selber gucken zu können. Stattdessen musste er sich damit begnügen "Was ist los?" zu fragen.  
  
"Orks!" murmelte Feanor.  
  
Maedhros' Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen "Orks? Aber...?"  
  
"Ssshhh!" zischte Feanor und warf Sand auf das Feuer, das daraufhin erlosch. Dann legte er sich auf den Sand und bedeutete seinem Sohn, es ihm gleichzutun. Es half alles nichts. Die Orks mussten sie bereits entdeckt haben, denn sie kamen gradewegs auf die beiden Noldor zu. Sie umzingelten die Elben, die sich ohne Waffen nicht zur Wehr setzen konnten, doch ansonsten geschah erst einmal nichts. Maedhros betrachtete die Orks geschockt. Sie waren hässliche Wesen, sie sahen aus... Maedhros konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden.  
  
"Einst waren sie Elben..."  
  
Der Satz hallte durch seinen Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Wie konnten diese ...grauenhaften Kreaturen einst Elben gewesen sein? In diesem Moment begriff Maedhros zum ersten Mal, wie mächtig und grausam Morgoth war.  
  
***  
  
Ff.  
  
* äh... eigentlich dürften die sich gar nicht verstehen. Aber das ist uns erst hinterher aufgefallen. Schande über uns!!! *lol* 


End file.
